Fathoms Below (version 5)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some mice from the Rescue Aid Society. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Singing Musketeers: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A young Old English boy mouse stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is tan with a curvy ears, a small white bucktooth, a dark red-heart-shaped nose, blue yes, pink ear innards, and thin, black eyebrows. He was dressed in a teal blue dress shirt, navy blue knickerbockers that were held up by a pair of dark red suspenders, blue stockings, and brown dress shoes on his feet. Around his waist was a black belt with a gold buckle, there was a blue necktie tied around his neck, and a light brown English cap on his head. He also wears a dark red jacket over his clothes. His name was Norman Frierson. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Norman would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A big Basset hound was also sailing. The Basset hound has tan fur with brown spots on his ears, back, head, and tail, a dark brown nose, and a long, pink tongue, wearing a light blue dog collar with a gold license. His name was Toby, Norman‘s pet dog. "Isn't this great?" Norman asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" Toby barked in agreement as Norman sighed happily. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He turned to his steward, who was a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street, Norman's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Basil said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Fievel wanted to go sailing, Wiggins was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Papa Mousekewitz, one of the sailors. "King Bernard must be in a friendly-type mood." "King Bernard?" repeated a confused Norman. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Norman. "Why, new ruler of the mermice." Dr. David Q. Dawson, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Norman bent down to pat Toby, who barked. Basil rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mermice. "Mermice!" scoffed Basil. "Norman, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Dawson, as he waved at fish at Basil, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Dawson let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Basil's face before jumping overboard. Singing Musketeers: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. 761954 Films presents The Little Mouse With the voices of Tony Anselmo Ruby Barnhill Corey Burton John Cleese John DiMaggio Charles Fleischer Gilbert Gottfried Bret Iwan Tress MacNeille Bob Newhart Maggie Roswell Will Ryan John Sturtridge Frank Welker Near the whales, one mermouse swam in the sunlight. Then four more mermice, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mermice all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by John Sturtridge Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Burny Mattinson Written and Directed by John Musker Ron Clements Burny Mattinson Dave Michener Inside the castle, the mermice all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs